Taking Advantage
by Corrosionz
Summary: In which Li Xingke bad touches himself.


Title: Taking Advantage  
Rating: R-18  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Characters: Li Xingke; Princess Tianzi  
Warnings: Masturbation; language  
Spoilers: None.  
Author's Note: Unbeta'd. Forgive typos. We all know that Xingke jacking it would be the hottest thing ever. You're welcome.

* * *

Damn her for staring at him with those eyes -so big and wet and _trusting_. And the way she just sighed his name, like it was the air filling her up and bringing her life. Not to mention the way her small fingertips dragged over his skin like she knew she owned him and made no qualms about making sure he was aware of that fact. So young yet so evolved. So perfect.

_Too young_.

This was wrong. So wrong. Devil's play of the highest degree. He knew it. Everyone else knew it. But still he kept the water warm and his eyes slammed shut. He wouldn't dare watch as he drifted his palm down his lithe stomach to his lower regions. A disgusting human habit that he was not man enough to tame. Much like his mouth and spirit, he was wild. As were his intentions.

Trailing his thumb over the tip of his member, he exhaled softly. Gently. It had to fit in with his illusion. She was the white to his black, the day to his night. Everything that was him, she was opposite. So this had to be perfect. Just right. And lingering. It would have to hold him until he could finally touch her…if he would ever be permitted to do such, that is. He had promised to protect her. Swore under the stars. How could he possibly do such a feat with her pressed into a mattress because of his own selfish whims?

Repulsive. What a pig he was. Yet here he was, drowning in his shower, succumbing to temptation and the temporary release of his familiar fingers.

Biting down on his lip to help him pretend, he sucked in a ragged breath and imagined in detail.

Down on her knees, just so he can see more of those red eyes she wears so well. She brushes that long, snow flavored hair from her pale skin and chest to cover her bare back from his hungry stare. She timidly throws him a knowing smile before wrapping dainty digits around his length, pulling him closer to her mouth; to her.

His back tenses and his jaw sets. It's a terrible image that will give him satisfaction again and again. God, he was fucking sick.

She licks over those blood red pillows before wrapping them around the very tip of his arousal, never casting away her gaze to so much as blink. Just staring up at him -into him. Reaching down he tangles his fingers into her mane, nails scrapping over her scalp with every brush of her tongue over the underside of his head. Knees shaking and knuckles white, he fights to keep himself perfectly still. A statue with a curse to remain as such until the act was over.

She shifts closer, swallowing him down to the very hilt (tears beading at the corner of those overly large eyes), gagging a bit before easing back and repeating the action once more. Twice. Three times. Anything after that was a blur. He had lost himself in the humming of her vocals around his throbbing center, inside her laving tongue and sucking throat…in her. It was her. Only her. Had to be her. Anything else wasn't right…or enough.

Holding onto his thighs, she bobs her head into her ministrations, moaning at the flexing muscle and throbbing tip. He was going to pollute her from the inside-out and god how he loved it. Just having her here, touching him, was everything he desired. What a selfish man he was.

Murmuring his name sent him over, hands snapping her head closer as he spills inside that taunt little mouth of hers, the warm liquid pressing past the corners of her mouth to drip down her chin and spatter down on the floor.

"…**Xingke**."

Finally he uncurled his toes and stared down at his covered palm, cursing under his breath and washing it clean under the showerhead.

Contaminated. He was unclean and how he detested it every time his eyes locked with hers. She trusted him so much - and here he was, her biggest threat, tearing away at her body whenever he was safe behind closed doors and unseeing eyes.

Nauseating. Sickening.

…This must be love.


End file.
